


偷心撩肝

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 年糕生日快乐😃这六千字的车有点儿用力过猛了真的是用力过猛，自我感觉开车好多次这次最难看😶纯车剧情不好被辣到身体不适的小姐妹们不要骂我🥴也就写了快三个月吧改了十六次🙂走了走了(好了知道了了再看就腻了





	偷心撩肝

偷心撩肝

 

怪盗干的最后一票真的很大。  
大到他后来就收手不干了。

 

黄仁俊整天赖在家里看报纸，馆长老爷子以为儿子出息了多看看社会新闻也不是不好。前两天给怪盗罗娜偷走的猫眼项链说忘就忘。一高兴又给儿子打了一大笔零花钱。

 

监控里的白色影子，报纸上刊登的文章莫名其妙带着吹捧怪盗的语气。嚣张地发来预告说下次要带走馆长最宝贝的宝贝。意下指鸽血红宝石。黄仁俊看到那张有个唇印的骚包卡纸的时候还气鼓鼓的，谁不知道黄老爷子最宝贝的宝贝是他啊？

 

黄少爷当年中二梦想进入侦查大队，不顾自己几斤几两小嘴叭叭叭叭叭叭地跟他老子说得天花乱坠，考试当天黄老爷动了点手脚坑儿子抱着姆明多睡了半天。就没戏了。这都八百年了。黄少爷还没醒，一天到晚背着他老子琢磨抓怪盗罗娜的事儿。

 

搞半天也不过是得出一个没什么屁用的结论：他字写得真丑。

半年后怪盗又在他家老地方捣事儿，黄仁俊运气比较背就是想来看看他爸的物质宝贝，刚从厕所出来脸上拍的水都没干，就被人往脖子来了一巴掌，眼前一黑给带走了。

 

这怪盗可太本事了偷了黄老爷子的崽子。

 

 

罗渽民看到家门是敞开的时候皱了皱眉，黄仁俊还是少个心眼儿。站在门口往里一瞧就能看见黄仁俊四仰八叉地躺在地上睡觉，捂肚皮用的小毛毯还歪了一角，勾着姆明印花的薄睡衣上撩着露出一片白嫩嫩的软肚皮，圆肚脐眼暴露在空气里，过半个手掌的腰眼处还有明显用力吮吸出的新鲜吻痕。

 

罗渽民走过去要把人拖回房间。这已经是这个月他第八次担心黄仁俊着凉了。上个月因为还裸睡蹬被子上医院挂了两天吊瓶。手这才刚碰到肩呢，黄仁俊就咯咯笑起来，抓住他带着空调凉气的手，用食指慢慢摩挲着鸽子蛋光滑的面。

 

“看来娜娜很满意我的礼物呢。”  
“娜娜这样有被我包养的感觉吗？”

 

还真没有。

 

郊区小别墅是罗渽民买的，虽然文件上写的是黄仁俊的名字。偶尔耍小脾气黄仁俊就会装凶冲他大声说“这是我的房子你给我出去”。黄仁俊吃的喝的是罗渽民给买的，家里所有的姆明相关物品全是罗渽民给安排的，当初还因为床上多放了一个他喜欢的狮子Ryan把黄仁俊搞烦了。黄仁俊是他的金主，这个身份，大概只在他做狠了哄黄仁俊高兴再来一次的时候，是最恰当的。

 

 

罗渽民跟李东赫说自己是全天下最穷的人。

 

李东赫鼻孔一张，白眼一翻，不屑又鄙视地对脚底下的地板狠踩了两脚。看着属于这个罗姓男人的摩天大楼，特别不屑地想打电话给素质调查部门举报年纪轻轻事业有成新文化技术公司新任首席谈判代表罗渽民是个装B怪。

 

硬说的话罗渽民也没在瞎说。  
他把自己卖给了黄仁俊。

 

 

一个星期前做爱的时候。

黄仁俊上学时期锻炼出一心两用的功底有多深厚在这时候就很能体现，被操得腿都发软还有力气连环撒娇炮轰让罗渽民答应他各种奇奇怪怪的要求。

 

 

“啊…啊呃……好爽……你等一下…娜娜…是我的吧？”  
“什么？”  
“我…啊…哼嗯……想要整个…整个娜娜。”  
“我是你的。”

 

 

射了精抱着罗渽民喘了半天，黄仁俊两腿一蹬翻下床。小细胳膊穿进书包里捞了老半天捞着一个绒布盒子。

 

黄仁俊的算法是罗渽民和那颗鸽子蛋等价。看小年糕认真岔开他手指给戴上戒指的时候罗渽民忍不住凑过去想接吻。

 

高潮过后的黄仁俊眼睛里氲了水汽，像一只走丢的鹿。抬眼的那么一瞬间罗渽民就有心动的感觉，不是小鹿乱撞，是那只鹿把他撞得快死了。后来的吻接得也不纯情。罗渽民的菱唇咧开，整齐的门牙叩在黄仁俊的下唇上又咬又磨，黄仁俊高兴，还很要命地用他过分优秀的鼻梁去蹭罗渽民的，吻到耳朵尖都泛红，吻到下身又起火。白日宣淫的确不可取，打算睡回笼觉的黄仁俊没能如愿，罗渽民戴着那枚鸽子蛋硌在他肩膀上压他在床上。

 

“仁俊…”罗渽民的低声暗示黄仁俊。

 

“那就再做一次。”

 

黄仁俊的身体本来就很单薄，裹在白色短袖里让他乍一看像个纸包的姜饼糖小人。罗渽民一边吻他一边把白色的睡衣往上卷起，因凉意慢慢起来的鸡皮疙瘩提升了一片肚皮的敏感度。罗渽民低下头去咬他的乳头，透着健康肉色的肉粒被碾压吮吸充血成深红色。一边被照顾得很好，另一边也没被落下，罗渽民用手灵巧地挤着它。激得黄仁俊弓起腰来，像只受惊的猫。

 

“娜娜…下面也要……”  
“你快碰一碰……”

 

黄仁俊好像偷偷滴了眼药水，眼眶子被水挤得发红。泛水光的迷蒙眼神对着罗渽民的下体，咽了咽口水表示他已经硬了个透。

 

做爱的时候罗渽民真的很严格。黄仁俊如果自己碰前面的话，罗渽民就会冷脸说不继续操了。黄仁俊每次都在罗渽民忍不住的边缘来来回回试探，然而不知道是谁过于饥渴。最后用手去碰另一人的肉棒，又掐又捏又摸又抓的，把已经热着的外生殖器变得更加滚烫。圆润饱满的指甲盖搔着伞状头，慢慢挪着大腿带着已经湿透的洞，佯装不紧不慢的势态，有一下没一下地磨着那东西的顶端暗戳浅插。

 

明明是隔靴搔痒，偏偏两个人都忍得住。  
很快那肉茎头上就沾满了后穴分泌出的生理液体混着带玫瑰香精的润滑剂。

 

骚透了。

 

黄仁俊自己努力把它塞进去半截，罗渽民挑着眉看他的样子就好像是个单会勃起不会办事的性冷淡。

 

“娜娜……”  
“操我。”

“娜娜操我…”

 

 

床上发浪的黄仁俊就是个小狐狸精。吻技不好却硬要索吻被亲到喘不过气。一下一下磕在罗渽民的唇瓣上简直要磨出溃疡。罗渽民两只手用力把黄仁俊的腿架在他的腰两侧，俯身拉过黄仁俊的瞬间又把阴茎插进去一段。同时逼出两个人舒服的哼声。

 

“呃啊哈…”

 

 

“娜娜…这里好大…也是我的。”  
“所有都是…啊好深……是我的。”  
“插进来……都是我的。”

 

 

宣示主权的方式并不是很对。  
纵火犯子后来引火上身烧得连骨头灰都摸不着。  
罗渽民使了坏，把像纸片一样的宝贝轻松从床上拎起自己再坐在床沿。两只手从臀侧的大腿肉往上摸，安全感不足的小年糕就用力往他身上靠，坐着经历的性事毫无疑问地又拉近了两个人的距离，把身下硬热的肉棒挤着压平肠壁的皱褶，操进更深的地方。

 

 

“啊…哈啊……”  
“我要坏掉了…好爽……娜娜……”

 

 

罗渽民是个坏人。

 

他用鸽子蛋去刮黄仁俊翘起的小东西。把人弄疼了还不准哭，一看人要哭就狠下心加快下身的速度猛撞，和阴茎根长在一张皮上的附睾也滚烫着磨在大腿根处出现暧昧的红印。撞到敏感点的时候黄仁俊不自觉地发抖，捂住嘴巴不敢发出太浪荡的声音。

 

罗渽民垃圾人。  
他不给他射。

 

 

把黄仁俊折腾到咬人掐肉故意绞紧后穴的时候，他才抚慰起黄仁俊翘起的小兄弟来。当然，射得很没有气势就是了。小年糕红着脸别扭地生气。罗渽民温柔讨好的吻都不管用。然后又被拉起来撞在墙上挨操。最后是罗渽民突然抽出，摘下表层已经很污秽的套子，再一气呵成顶进他的深处，把温凉的精液毫不吝惜地填满整个被折磨地可怜兮兮的后穴。

 

“我是仁俊的。”  
“所有都是仁俊的。”  
“都射给你。”

 

 

罗渽民一说骚话黄仁俊就受不了。  
他有点脱水，喘着气，好像把所有力气支在后头，冷不丁就收缩一下，好像势必要把输精管里憋不住的液体挤多一点出来一样。被抽插到绵软无力的洞口正酸着堪堪卡住半截射精后的阴茎。罗渽民还没拔出去呢。

 

 

“还做一次吗？”  
所以说越做越爱不是没道理的。

 

 

 

 

黄仁俊睁开眼就见到罗渽民。  
他不认识这个漂亮的生面孔。  
二十几岁了黄仁俊还是人傻钱多。

 

起床第一件事不是有危机感。  
是问人家有没有人包养。

 

 

罗渽民穿着珊瑚绒质感的睡衣，全身像裹了一层棉花糖。冷着脸的样子看起来不是什么善茬。

 

黄仁俊的白T很透，胸前突起的两点毫不介意露给罗渽民看，破洞的牛仔裤还夸张到稍微扯开一点就可以现场doi。整一副拽得二五八万似的叛逆小少爷样子。

 

罗渽民没想到他能说出这样的话来。他只不过是想给馆长弄点恶作剧罢了。

 

“我是怪盗罗娜。”  
“这样你还想包养我吗？”

 

 

 

 

那个月黑风高的万圣节，是怪盗第一次“失手”。

 

预告要偷走的馆长宝贝鸽血红宝石仍然老老实实地窝在水晶玻璃里，警报器直到第二天也毫无动静。摩天大楼展馆对面架起的狙击枪，楼下聚集的警车，戴了面具换上便装的警官，都成了最大的笑话。

 

 

黄老爷确定儿子不是出去唱K没出去浪荡而是被那个盯上他家财物的男人绑架之后，吓到当场昏迷。

 

老爷发了个梦。

 

醒过来的黄老爷冷静地把展出的红宝石收好上锁，晚饭散步刷牙睡觉全不误。好像丢儿子这事儿从来没发生过似的。

 

黄仁俊在怪盗家自由自在，自然地拿了电话联系他爸。

“老爸睡了晚安。”

 

 

罗渽民端着蜂蜜水的时候看到黄仁俊皱着眉头缩在沙发上，一副想家的样子。以为是自己的恶作剧过了火，本来他也没想把他怎么样。

“我会把你…(送回家的)”

 

 

都怪他的眼泪太具有迷惑性了。他靠近黄仁俊的时候突然被吻住，这时候才后知后觉。

被骗了。

 

漂亮男孩的虎牙在接吻的时候撞着他容易溃疡的口腔襞上，好像是冰镐攥在岩石里那样，岩石会掉下碎屑，他嘴里就尝出一点血腥味来。

 

 

后来他们做了爱。  
在煮咖啡用的隔间。

 

 

“我只是想偷走怪盗而已。”

 

 

咖啡壶里的咖啡已经凉了一半，制冷盒里的冰块冒着白气砌得很高。黄仁俊把罗渽民拖进咖啡间的时候锁上了门，好像他预料到这一吻下去就会不可收拾一样。罗渽民的居家服很合身，跟隔间里咖啡奶白色的几何图案很配。黄仁俊解着他上衣扣子的时候还在感叹，连头发也漂成拿铁的颜色，他真好看。

 

偌大的客厅霸占了大片空地，勉强挤出这一个不引人注目的逼仄隔间。像是为这场意外的性事特意准备的场合，那里刚好容下两个人呢。

 

 

黄仁俊在家基本放养，一副真挚又漂亮的面孔下屯了不少坏水，他老爹不会知道放荡不拘爱自由的儿子心里都打了什么见不得光的小算盘。黄仁俊太喜欢罗渽民的样子了，睁开眼睛看到他的开始，他就肖想他。在他正经坦白是怪盗之后，他就想他笑着吻自己眼睛的样子，想他因为被自己夹紧几乎要高潮的样子，想他用力操弄时性欲冲头的样子，还有，被自己纠缠之后射精的样子。

 

 

他很快就见到了。

 

 

罗渽民站着不动，撇着眼睛看他的时候他觉得自己好像被蔑视了，有点凶狠的眼神弄得他好像下面该死的更硬了。

 

黄仁俊觉得自己现在是个抖M。

 

 

他穿的白色T恤领口很宽，稍微出一点汗，身体的颜色就隔着一层薄纤维透出来。他蹲下去用牙齿拉开罗渽民的裤链，罗渽民能从下坠的衣领里看到他挺立的乳头，微微突出的肋骨，还有已经胯间已经解开纽扣的牛仔裤。

 

罗渽民的性器平静地被包在灰色底裤里。黄仁俊伸出舌头濡湿了裆中间，

 

黄仁俊不明白罗渽民为什么硬得这么慢，好像他的撩拨不值钱不顶用似的扫人兴致。

 

 

“听说怪盗先生只偷最值钱的东西。”  
“不知道…偷走馆长最宝贝的儿子行不行呢？”

 

黄仁俊把解了扣子的罗渽民推在墙上，双手压在他肩头示意他坐下。他自己干脆地脱了裤子，岔开两条腿背对着罗渽民，奶白色丝绸质感的情趣内裤模糊了臀缝沟壑的影子，他向后撅着屁股，罗渽民才注意到勒着会阴的是一个用力打紧的蕾丝小蝴蝶结。

馆长的儿子真的是个宝贝。

 

黄仁俊的近视眼给自己拖了后腿，咖啡机旁边放着一排颜色不同的调料包，像蚊子腿一样的细体英文让他找了老半天搅黑咖啡用的奶霜。罗渽民在他找润滑替代品的时候摸上他的腿，他不确定罗渽民是不是做引体向上很厉害，手指根下面的茧磨得他后穴蠢蠢欲动，流出的淫靡液体沾湿了他的内裤。

 

 

黄仁俊跪下来让罗渽民吻他的腰和背，他在桌沿上的手发软得差点撑不住。罗渽民的下体挨着他，还不是完全勃起的状态，刚好卡着黄仁俊的会阴。蝴蝶骨最敏感的地方被吻到的时候黄仁俊用力撅起了臀，顶着罗渽民还在酝酿中的性器摩擦，那层脆弱的丝质几乎要被划烂，把遮不住的会渗水的洞露给他看。

 

黄仁俊在罗渽民有规律的抚摸下颤着腿，撕开咖啡奶精的包装沾湿手指，毫不羞耻地掀开内裤的一角，失了平衡的细带勾住一边的阴囊，隔靴搔痒地弄出一点模糊的性快感。手指揉进他来了感觉的肉穴，被人操之前还大开大合地扩张给别人看，黄仁俊这么想着一边唾弃自己不要脸一边又把腰塌软地更厉害一些。

 

 

牛仔裤里甩出来的安全套被罗渽民抓在手里，黄仁俊转了头去看他拉开裤链不紧不慢地掏出半硬的性器箍进套里。黄仁俊越来越觉得他做引体向上会很厉害。骨节分明手看上去是能用力爆出青筋的样子，手臂跳动的肌肉也好看，马上要操进他身体里的肉棒也很大。又直又挺脉络清晰看得让人血脉喷张。好像看什么绝美盛宴一样，黄少爷咽了咽口水，想知道他是不是做爱也很厉害。

 

 

黄仁俊在罗渽民富有技巧的撩拨下差点先结束一轮，前端翘得顶上柜台橱窗突起的边缘，像是一个特意刺激铃口的情色玩具，他的精液像是剧烈摇晃过后酒瓶子里的气泡，要冲破软木塞子射出一大股白色的沫来。罗渽民用手挑开他的系带，摸着他会阴处的凹槽，勃起的阴茎翘着磨了臀峰，黄仁俊就忍不住向后伸手抓了他的性器。

 

 

“快点进来……”  
“啊…我站着…会夹得更紧……”

 

 

 

“我要把你操开。”  
“操到你站不稳，也夹不紧腿。”  
“这样你就夹不住别人的了。”

 

 

罗渽民把下身插入他下面的时候手就伸到前面去掐他的乳头，黄仁俊爽到之后哼哼唧唧地把屁股更往罗渽民的下体送，臀肉挤着他的胯骨磨得发红，还喘着说什么他更大一点更深一点好涨要射了别掐了会不会有奶。

 

 

后来罗渽民把他翻过来操，从咖啡机上取下混了奶的透明咖啡杯，制冷功能下投入的冰块融进奶里，浇在黄仁俊身上的时候他勃起的东西狠狠一跳，他射精了。射精孔一收一张的，看上去像是没过瘾，酝酿着下一波运动。落在胯上的精液还混着奶咖啡，真色情。更过分的是罗渽民隔着他被打湿的白T咬住他的乳头，在高潮里连骂人的劲都使不上的黄少爷弓起腰骂了一个单字。然后夹紧了后穴把怪盗绞到泄精。

 

窄小的咖啡间不适合做爱。被吻着又来了感觉的黄仁俊摘了罗渽民阴茎上的套子，在他的阴囊上摸了一把，随后掰开自己的肉穴，又湿又黏，洞口主动收缩的肠肉示意那肉柱直接插进去。

 

 

他被操开了。  
他的后穴食髓知味地吮食着这个男人的阴茎，他不要脸地软着腰被榨出精液和腻着嗓子叫出发浪的淫声。  
罗渽民把他又操到高潮的时候他才想到这个问题，下次应该带回家里去做才好。

滚在他的床上，射在他房间的地毯上。

 

罗渽民觉得黄仁俊身体里像是有水泵，他的阴茎大力的顶弄把喷水的拧盖操开了，翘着的阴茎头挤在肠壁上被肠壁喷出的水刺激得要直接射精。

 

“宝贝你好会流水。”

 

“你不喜欢吗？”

 

 

博物馆的警戒工作维持了大概一个月，终于结束。万圣节后的一个月，权威报纸刊登出怪盗死亡的信息让各大宝石收藏家都松一口气。

 

黄仁俊神气地看着自己发布出去的消息，对罗渽民做出一个欠打的表情。

 

“你现在是无业游民了。”  
“我有的是鸽子蛋。”  
“你想要的那个是我妈说以后给媳妇儿镶戒指用的。”  
“罗渽民你跟了我吧？”

 

 

当着他爸的面接了一个粘粘糊糊的吻，黄老爷说他不是那种不开明的爸爸然后说什么都要给罗渽民送鸽血红宝石。

 

罗渽民。  
改邪归正拜拜了怪盗。  
现为无业游民。在黄仁俊先生的指导(包养)下并且根据自己聪明才智(美色诱惑)成为黄先生名下新文化技术公司的新任谈判官。

 

 

 

 

不抓怪盗的黄仁俊最近很迷人体彩绘。试过在罗渽民出差回来累到眼皮睁不开的时候强行把人扒光了涂了一身渐变绿。

 

代价就是醒来之后的罗渽民撒娇让他给帮忙洗澡。两个人洗澡一般都会出事，无害色素沾了卸妆水沐浴露一搓一手黏稠的绿。罗渽民擦了脸绿着脖子硬要黄仁俊上手摸他。锁骨窝搓到发红，胸洗得干干净净，肋骨和肌肉之间的缝隙也搓得仔细，再往下看到他性器的时候黄仁俊就停住了手。

 

 

“怎么了俊俊？”  
“你…下面……这个太绿了…你自己洗。”

 

“………”

 

“是俊俊画上去的…就要负责洗掉哦……”说着就拉过黄仁俊的手握在他还软着但是等一下就会勃起的肉柱上。

 

黄仁俊故意用力去碾捏罗渽民的阴囊，他男人发出低沉闷哼的时候他就露出欠揍又抱歉的笑。阴茎在他手里慢慢勃起，罗渽民低下头去和他接吻，然后把翘起的前端磨在黄仁俊微微起反应的性器上蹭。

 

 

“喂罗渽民等下还吃不吃饭了！”

“不着急。做完再吃。”

 

 

然后罗渽民的手沾着没洗净的颜料，在黄仁俊的臀上摁下一个绿色的指印。罗渽民坏得很，出差不知道学了什么坏东西，扩张的时候用强烈出水的花洒喷头对准他的肉穴，手指再不紧不慢地插进去搅动。黄仁俊被迫撅着屁股被他的手指操弄，罗渽民没闲着又去吻他的脖子。他忍不住贴上墙壁找支点，冰冷的瓷砖却把乳头都弄得充血立起来。罗渽民吻在他胸前舔咬他乳尖的时候，迸溅的水珠也弹进后穴，软肉吞食着罗渽民的手指节，缩得更紧了。

 

“是太久没做过了？俊俊自己在家没有玩过？”  
“没有…啊嗯啊……没有玩具那么大……那么热……嗯哈…你快点进来……”

 

“俊俊给我涂的绿色太多了…当然要慢慢洗才能干净……”

后来就有人被操到在床上坐着等着喂饭。

 

 

 

黄仁俊就是那种“人就是贱，知道错了下次还敢”的皮孩。

 

彩绘颜料多难洗洗了就忘，万圣节的黄仁俊打扮成蓝妹妹。幸亏是颜料不够用了，只有脸老老实实涂了蓝。

 

 

派对刚开始，罗渽民穿着怪盗的白色西服出现在他面前，一副要把他偷走的样子。鸡尾酒才刚下肚两杯，吧台的灯光换成催情的红色，他揽着黄仁俊的腰去到浴室，氤氲的一点酒味很让人上头。他把他蓝妹妹不合身的白色薄裙子捋到胸口，把他压在浴室盥洗台上，挤着他的乳头，还一边吻着他蓝色的脸颊哄着他洗脸。

 

 

“狗男人罗渽民我看你就是贪图我的美色！”  
“蓝脸怎么了？”  
“嫌我脸蓝那你别操！”  
“下次我去给别的男人涂绿几把！”

 

“仁俊不也是贪图我的美色才把我推进咖啡间的吗？”  
“俊俊说什么呢？俊俊当然只能碰我的东西了。乖你看，又流水了。”  
“听话，宝贝。”

 

“我不洗脸！不洗！”

 

然后黄仁俊就被塞进浴缸里，罗渽民大手一盖擦了脸，隔着打湿的裙子捂住他的性器，摸肉棒的脉络轻轻撸动，勃起突出一个不小的弧度。

 

真香。

 

黄仁俊翻过头来咬罗渽民的喉结，一边解他弄湿的衣服。再后来隔着衬衫的棉布舔硬他的乳头。  
“不要脱衣服做一次吧娜娜。”

 

罗渽民被黄仁俊推到墙角，肿大的阴茎头被握在黄仁俊的手里，正抵着他也发热的大腿根。

 

 

“准备好了吗？”  
“我要偷走怪盗先生了。”


End file.
